


A Very Cheesy Marriage Proposal

by Eren_Ackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Eren Yeager Being an Idiot, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short One Shot, everyone is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eren_Ackerman/pseuds/Eren_Ackerman
Summary: Crack. Full on crackThe title will make sense once you read the story ;)
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	A Very Cheesy Marriage Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this came to me when I was falling asleep and would just not leave my head.
> 
> Eren's dumbassery that's all I'm gonna say.
> 
> Also, I wrote this in just 20 minutes.

This was not how Levi had wanted the party to go.

It was just supposed to be a nice evening with a few of their closest friends getting together for Eren's birthday. But of course there was alcohol involved and the brat had to go and get completely sloshed.

Eren wasn't entirely to blame but when Jean and Hanji had began doing shots they egged him on and finally his resistance broke and he ended up out-drinking both of them.

Levi was supposed to propose at the end of this night, now he definitely wouldn't because he wanted Eren to remember it and be memorable for him.

The brat was surely the affectionate drunk. When Levi had finally managed to make him stop drinking, Eren cornered the older man at the table filled with snack and began talking his ear off. Which lead them to the current situation.

"Leeeeeeviiiii I love you so much!" Eren screamed for about the sixth time. His arms were wrapped around Levi's waist and he was continuously kissing his cheeks and lips going on about how adorable he was and how much he loved him.

It was actually kind of cute.

"Levi, do you want to eat what my mom made?"

Huh? His mother wasn't even here. "What did she make, darling?"

"ME!" Eren screamed at the top of his lungs.

Levi flushed a deep red colour. "Later, sure." He grinned widely.

And then he said something which made Levi's heart stop completely.

"Leevii if I proposed to you, riiiiight now... would you say yes?"

"H-how will you do that Eren?"

Eren giggled. "Close your eyes and wait."

The next thing Levi knew, something or somethings were being slipped onto 4 of his fingers.

"Open your eyes now."

To his shock, on all four fingers there were cheese rings.

"See Levi, i gave you not 1 but 4 rings. I'm the best boyfriend ever! Will you marry me, so that I'm the best fiance Levi?" Eren rambled on.

"Y-yes Eren I'll definitely marry you."

"Yay! Lets get married right now!"

"And how will you do that?" Levi said skeptically 

"Hanji, do the honours." 

"Oh I'm so proud." Hanji was clearly holding back laughter. "I now bond you Eren and Levi in holy MACARONI."

"Hanji."

"You may now kiss the Brie."

"HANJI!"

He was definitely going to have to propose properly tomorrow morning, but for now...

This was fine. If he was married today, he still got a good wedding night.

**Author's Note:**

> 💐💍🌈


End file.
